


Snap!

by ASkyOfKai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Photography, can be read as kinda dramatic, idk its midnight and im sleep deprived, remus starts an illegal photography business in hogwarts, that sounds way more wrong than i meant it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkyOfKai/pseuds/ASkyOfKai
Summary: “A thing that you see in my pictures is that I was not afraid to fall in love with these people.”— Annie Leibovitz





	Snap!

_A bird on a tree branch_

_Snap!_

_The fire casting shadows around the room_

_Snap!_

_Rays of sunlight shining into the dorm room_

_Snap!_

Remus spent the early years of his life watching his mother with a camera in the garden. His 5th birthday present had been a 1959 Nikon F camera that became his most prized possession. In second year, his parents had pooled together money and bought him a Canon F-1. With a bit of magical tinkering, he not only was able to take moving pictures with it, but could take color photos. McGonagall had taught them that spell, one used frequently among wizards since color film had been invented years prior. 

_Presents stacked perfectly under the Christmas tree_

_Snap!_

_Lily looking out the common room window, a cherry red glow lighting up her face_

_Snap!_

_Sirius asleep on the floor, moonlight shining and illuminating his delicate features_

_Snap!_

They were in 4th year when Remus scored his first photoshoot. A 6th year Ravenclaw had approached him and asked if he would take photos of her to send to her boyfriend if she payed him. Remus had agreed, and that was the beginning of a business. Of course, the teachers didn’t allow students to conduct deals that ended in profit on campus, so it was an undercover grapevine. It was very much like the firewhiskey and candy trading route that Sirius and James ran through the window of the dormitory. 

_A 6th year Slytherin stretched out on green silk sheets with a playful smirk_

_Snap!_

_The silhouette of a 4th year Ravenclaw against a bookshelf in the dusty library  
Snap!_

_A 7th year Hufflepuff wreathed in smoke, colorful fire lighting it light spotlights_

_Snap!_

Remus always kept one photo from the photoshoot and saved it in an album. Sirius and Peter constantly stole it and rated each subject on beauty, composition, and set up. The first few times, Remus felt hurt by their judgements. Gradually though, he learned to see it as constructive criticism, and use their advice in his next photoshoot. 

_A Ravenclaw and Slytherin laying in the forest leaves_

_Snap!_

_A Hufflepuff resting with hot cocoa while rain fell outside in mid-autumn_

_Snap!_

_Two 6th year Gryffindor boys kissing against the—_

Remus lowered his camera and tilted his head.

“You’re gay?” He asked, his voice echoing through the corridor. 

“Is that a problem?” One of the boys asked, breaking away from the wall to stare down Remus. 

“Oh no, not at all,” He said quickly, adjusting the zoom on his camera. “I’ve just never met someone like me.”

He bit his lip nervously as the two boys exchanged looks. A small smile graced his lips as they simultaneously stepped forward and ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t worry kid,” The blonde one said, “There are more of us here. You just have to look carefully.”

“Bit of advice,” The brunette cut in, “Hufflepuffs are the most accepting. But never ever go into their common room between 7pm Friday and 3pm Saturday.” He shuddered and Remus wondered what exactly he had experienced there. 

“Thanks,” He said and lifted his camera again, “Now can we finish the shoot? I have a Marauder meeting to be at in 10 minutes and it is essential I be there. Otherwise, James and Sirius might accidently blow Hogwarts up.”

The boys laughed and returned to their position, pressed up against the wall. Remus took a few full body shots, adjusted the lighting, and then moved in. He fell asleep that night with a developed close up photograph of the two boys kissing under his pillow, soft light shining through their closed eyelashes, freckles en masse across the pale skin of the brunette, and a smirk playing on the lips of blonde. That one wouldn’t go in the album—it was for Remus’s eyes only.

5th year was the year that Sirius, James, and Peter became Animagi and the year they began work on the Map. Remus’s photography business was suspended for the first few months of the year as the four of them researched to high hell and back. 

There were a few months around Halloween when the school went nuts, the teachers having found out about the, ahem, “group study sessions” held in Hufflepuff house. The staircase charms were renewed and 3rd years and up were given sex ed. That had been an awkward week. Hufflepuff was never going to live down _that_ embarrassment. 

“Can’t believe we had to sit through Kettleburn teaching us about that,” Sirius said with a cheery grin as they walked up the hill to the castle. “I sort of want to gouge out my eyes with a spoon now.”

“Padfoot, you are entirely too happy about our suffering,” James said, his face tinged green. “It’s good the school finally manned up and taught us, but did we really need such a detailed account?”

“Ah well, I already knew it,” Sirius said with a wink. Peter screwed up his face. 

“How do you do it Sirius? You’re about to turn 16. Teach me your ways,”

“Well first thing you gotta do…”

Remus laughed to himself as he heard Sirius reciting the exact words Professor Kettleburn had been saying not an hour earlier. He had to admit, he was not expecting the course to include a discussion on homosexuality. Apparently the Wizarding World was rather accepting of it, though there was still the people who didn’t like it.

“Remus tell me,” Sirius said, “How much do make people pay if they want to do a sexual photoshoot?”

“I’m sorry what??” Remus asked, staring at Sirius like he was from the moon.

“Oh come on, you’re always off doing some shoot or another. Don’t tell me no one’s ever asked you to take a naked photo of them.”

“People have asked but I’ve never said yes!” Remus said, shaking his head in amusement. “Damn Pads, only you would ask.”

“Well I don’t see why you say no, it’s a bloody waste of money.”

“No.”

Later that night, Remus was laying in bed and thinking. He was staring at the photograph from last year of the gay couple. He’d seen them around Hogwarts a few times this year, and had even stopped to talk to them once. Remus rolled over and tucked it back under his pillow, letting his eyes fall close and into a dreamworld of gray eyes and a playful smile that always eluded him. 

`~`~`~`

Sirius woke to sunlight filtering through the window and casting a dusty autumn glow around the room. He sat up and stretched, shifting into his Animagus form and bounding over to Remus’s bed to wake him up. 

Sirius stopped short when he saw the corner of a photograph peeking out from under Remus’s pillow. He cocked his head and shifted back to human, grabbing the photo. His eyes widened as he took in the kissing Gryffindor boys. With a sharp inhale, he flipped the shiny paper over and read the scribbled writing on the back.

_Michael Carter and Antonio Lòpez_   
_May 1974_

“Remus?” Sirius whispered, reaching up and shaking the boy, still staring down at the photo in his hands. “Remus wake up.”

“Wha—?” Remus blinked his eyes open and lifted his head. “Sirius it’s too ear—” His eyes fixed on the photograph and he instantly shot up. “Sirius I swear—”

“Shhh,” Sirius hushed, holding a finger up to Remus’s mouth and finally looking into his eyes. Fear and shock were in them, as well as hope and desperation. “It’s okay.”

“It...is…?” Remus fell back on the bed. A blush was spreading quickly over his face. “Um…”

“Are you…” Sirius trailed off, trying to think of how to breach the subject. “I mean it’s not a problem if you are, not at all…” he cleared his throat, “I’m, uh, gay too and kindofinlovewithyou.”

Remus’s eyes widened to the size of the moon. Sirius held his breath, waiting for Remus to say something. 

“You idiot why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Remus shouted and pounced on Sirius, knocking them both to the floor. Remus hovered on his elbows above Sirius, who was flat against the floor and slightly in pain where his head had come in contact with the wood.

“Well I wasn’t sure what you’re opinions on homosexuality were,” Sirius said with a shrug and then smirked up at him. “Looks like you’re not only accepting, you’re one of us.”

“You fucking ponce,” Remus laughed and leaned down. Their lips met, and though Remus didn’t see any fireworks, Sirius’s lips were warm and comforting. He smiled into the kiss as Sirius’s hands winded through his hair and pulled him even closer. 

“Finally,” James grumbled from his bed next to them. Remus and Sirius leapt apart as though shocked by a 10 million volt of electricity. “I was beginning to think I’d have to shove you two in a closet together. You both pine a lot.”

Sirius let out a breathy laugh that sounded like he was nervous and relieved at the same time and ran a hand through his hair. Remus picked himself up off the floor and snatched his camera off the nightstand, quickly snapping a photo of Sirius laying rumpled on the ground, his quidditch pajama pants wrinkled beyond belief. 

“Hey!” Sirius shouted and Remus stuck his tongue out, snapping another photo. Sirius jumped up and and made a grab for the camera in Remus’s hands. The brown-haired boy shrieked and ducked away, racing to the other side of the dorm. Sirius chased after him and took ahold of his waist, tackling them both to the floor. 

“Sirius you mutt!” He shouted, laughter punctuating each word. James simply sighed and rolled out of bed, picking the camera up and taking a picture right as the two’s lips met again. 

_Snap!_

`~`~`~`

Harry set the photo on the table next to the box. Lupin had left it out earlier, and Harry being the naturally curious person he was, opened it. Inside were many albums, filled with hundreds of photos, and still more photos sitting freely among the stacks. He’d gone through them all, each one telling a different story. There had been the silver album filled with professional-looking shots of various Slytherin students, and the one titled “James Is Stalking Again” that had only pictures of his mother inside. There were two more photos in the box at the bottom, taped together and obviously worn with care and age. Harry examined the handwriting on the back and then flipped them over, smiling when he saw what they were of. 

_Michael Carter and Antonio Lòpez_   
_May 1974_

And

_Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_   
_October 1975_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few quick things I would like to mention. 
> 
> While I'm not sure if it's actually canon or not, I know that I have heard about Hufflepuffs holding group masturbation sessions. If anyone knows if that's true or not, please tell me. 
> 
> Michael Carter and Antonio Lòpez are fictional characters that I have made up. Any correlation with real life events is purely fictional. 
> 
> And also, I did my best to translate the pictures into words, but if it's confusing, I do plan on taking most of the photos mentioned and will probably post them as a second part to this, just in case anyone wants to see how I imagined it.


End file.
